codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Overwing
Rider(s): Yumi (Main); Aelita (on occasion, until she got her wings); Odd (Once, in Yumi's body); William (Once, when possessed by X.A.N.A.) *'Based On:' Scooter *'Mode of Transportation:' Hovering *'Life Points:' 50 Life Points The Overwing is a hover-scooter ridden by Yumi. It was created by Jeremie in the second season. Made as a passenger vehicle, it is the largest and strongest vehicle. It has very good control and is able to dodge attacks easily despite its size. The Overwing is the second vehicle that entered a tower (the first being the Overboard, piloted by Aelita). It is silver in color with a red circle in the front. Aelita commonly used this vehicle until she gained her wings. Times When Used Season Two * New Order (debut) * Uncharted Territory * Exploration * A Great Day * Saint Valentine's Day * Final Mix * The Chips Are Down * Common Interest * Temptation * A Bad Turn * Attack of the Zombies * Ultimatum * A Fine Mess * X.A.N.A.'s Kiss * Vertigo * Déjà Vu * Tip-Top Shape * Revelation * The Key Season Three * Straight to Heart * Tidal Wave * False Lead * Aelita * The Secret * Temporary Insanity * Nobody in Particular * Triple Trouble * Double Trouble * Final Round (used off-screen) Season Four * William Returns * Double Take * Opening Act * Wreck Room * Replika * I'd Rather Not Talk About It * Lab Rat * A Lack of Goodwill * Hard Luck * Canine Conundrum * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Bad Connection * Cold Sweat * Down to Earth * Echoes (flashbacks) Season Five: Evolution * Spectromania * Rivalry * The Codeless * False Pretenses * Jeremy's Blues * Massacre Trivia *The word "overwing" could mean to outmaneuver or bypass, suggesting its maneuvering abilities are a lot better than the other two vehicles. *Ulrich is the only Lyoko Warrior who has never piloted the Overwing. He has only ridden it as a passenger of Yumi's in ''Bad Connection'' and also a passenger of Aelita's in ''Cold Sweat''. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, the Overwing has a modernized look, along with a razor-like sail on its bottom. *It is the third and last vehicle to be seen in the Desert Sector; in the premiere episode of season 2. Code Lyoko 2011-09-09_1309.png|The Overwing in its promo video. 2011-09-09_1309_001.png|Yumi on the Overwing in the test promo video. Overwing Card-1-.jpg|ID Card for the Overwing. Overwing in Mountain Sector.png|The Overwing is ready in Mountain Sector. Yumi overwing.jpg|Driven by Yumi in the Forest Sector. Yumi 250.png|Yumi is the one that mostly rides the Overwing. Z2 overwing.png|The Overwing's Season 2-4 design. Yumi_0089.jpg|Going through a tower on the Overwing. Revelation XANA-Ulrich uses Supersprint image 1.png|The Overwing can be seen on the right side. Evolution OverWing.PNG|The Overwing's design in Evolution. Rendezvous40|Yumi is still the main rider of the Overwing, it seems. Rendezvous79|She parks the vehicle and takes a look around. Rendezvous77|Riding beside Ulrich. Rendezvous76|Traveling in the Desert Sector. Rendezvous129|Yumi throws a Tessen Fan at the Krab before it attacks the vehicle. Rendezvous130|But its too late, the Krab destroys the Overwing. Rendezvous128|Yumi prepares to fight, the Overwing parked a few feet away. Prototype Video es:Aerodeslizador fi:Lintu pl:Hulajnoga ro:Overwing ru:Овер-уинг sr:Овервинг Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Aelita Category:Yumi Category:Needs Images Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize